dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 117
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Eric Holboe Other Characters: * Gunther Bjornson, Olaf's ancestor Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Blackhawk s *Viking ship | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker2_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Seven Little Blackhawks | Synopsis2 = The Blackhawks receive small gold statues, one or two at a time. Each statue has a tag attached with a poem in the format of the “ten little Indians” that describes how they will be taken out of action. Blackhawk is approached by Paul Regan, who had applied to be a Blackhawk but failed the entry tests. Regan volunteers since the team is so shorthanded and Blackhawk wonders if Regan set up the incidents to create a place on the team for himself, but after the next accident he finds that Regan was under arrest and could not have done it. Eventually, only Blackhawk is left and he finds clues in the original package that lead him to a film producer who has arranged the incidents as publicity for his film of “Ten Little Indians.” | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Producer L. M. Masters Other Characters: * Paul Regan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Fantastic Mr. Freeze | Synopsis3 = The Blackhawks are invited to test inventions designed to assist them in their crime fighting activities (apparently this is a regular event). The first two inventions, a clear rolling sphere and a giant mechanical man, go wrong and are rejected. Then an "aqua-tank" (that bears a strong resemblance to the Safari-mobile introduced in later issues) goes hay-wire and threatens to smash them all. Fortunately, Professor Thurman stops it with his "instant freeze icing machine." The instant freeze icing machine is immediately stolen by a costumed criminal who uses it in daring robberies. The Blackhawks try various means to defeat Mr. Freeze, including flame throwers, but nothing seems to work. Then Blackhawk notices something odd and lays a trap. The team captures Professor Thurman who had created a robot to pose as Mr. Freeze so that he could use his icing machine invention to commit crimes without incriminating himself. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: *Professor Thurman ** Other Characters: *Professor Johnson *Professor Burns Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * Includes a one-page text story titled "I Was a Human Missile"; a first person account of a technician who is trapped during the test firing of a Regulus missile and how he saved himself. *The villain Mr. Freeze in this issue has no relation to the recurring Batman villain of the same name, though their weapons are nearly identical. The Blackhawks' Mr. Freeze preceded Batman's by two years. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Military Comics (Volume 1) * Blackhawk (Volume 2) * Blackhawk (Volume 3) | Links = }}